Kissing Myself
by Kyra5972
Summary: It was the closest he could get to kissing himself… First in the Kissing Tim Series


**Title:** Kissing Myself

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** It was the closest he could get to kissing himself…

**Pairings:** Tim/Pogue

**Spoilers:** None really, though it is set post-movie for The Covenant; the Sons have all Ascended and graduated. This takes place the following school year.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!!!!** Don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** This is for Ice_Whisper, written for her as a birthday present. I hope you like it, Babe!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tim moaned into the kiss as a hand stroked down his side and another tangled into his hair. The kiss was firm, not soft like he was used to, not like kissing Lyla or one of the many Rally Girls he'd been with. No, this kiss was all firm and hard and demanding, and he was _really_ liking it. He broke away from the kiss with a gasp as a strong thigh slid between his and pressed firmly against his crotch. His head hit the side of house with a dull thud as he panted for breath, his eyes still closed. He moaned softly as he felt that delicious mouth move down over his jaw to him neck and begin to suck. His hands came up to tangle into brown locks identical to his own and hold the mouth to his neck, feeling a grin against his throat for a split second before they were kissing and nipping at his pulse point once more.

Tim could hear the slightly muffled sound of music from inside his house where the Panthers Victory Party was taking place, the sound of chatter and laughter nothing but a muffled buzz in the background as all of his attention focused on that mouth on him. And trying to breathe, though that was getting harder and harder to do, harder to even remember to try to do, as time went on. His breathing was ragged and he was gasping and panting for breath as kisses were trailed back up over his jaw and to his mouth once more, that wicked tongue delving back into the depths of his mouth once more and dragging another moan from Tim's throat.

The hand in his hair moved down to join the other in stroking over his sides for a moment before slipping up under his Panthers t-shirt. A shudder of pleasure raced through his body at the skin on skin contact and he broke the kiss for some much needed air. Breathing deeply, Tim took in the delicious scent that was surrounding him. It wasn't fruity or flowery or sweet like he was so used to, but subtle and warm and spicy and _masculine_. And oh, so intoxicating.

Pulling the other boy back into another kiss, Tim moaned again at the sensation, loving the feel of that hard body pressing him into the side of the house, of that thigh between his legs still applying pressure right _there_. This time, he fought back, his tongue chasing the other back into the other boy's mouth, pulling a moan from the older teen for a change.

Both teens were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the approaching footsteps, neither realizing anyone else was there until the newcomer spoke up.

"Okay, I've definitely had _waaaaaay_ too much to drink."

Tim jerked back from the kiss, his head cracking harshly against the side of the house, and his eyes went wide as he froze in panic at the sound of his older brother's voice so close by.

Billy continued to talk, more to himself than to the two boys leaned against the house. "Yeah, definitely had too much to drink," he said, his words slurred slightly. "There's two of you, Timmy."

Tim's panicked eyes darted up to meet identical hazel-green as he tried to figure out a way out of this. He made a small noise of protest as the older boy started to pull away slowly, earning a reassuring smile and a soft, fleeting kiss.

"Don't worry, I got it," the older teen assured him before he stepped completely away and turned to face Billy.

Billy blinked in confusion as he looked at the two teens, his eyes darting between them. "Timmy?" he asked curiously as he tilted his head to the side to study them. "Why are the two you's wearing different clothes?" He studied the two Tims for a second longer before blinking rapidly and looking directly at the one not wearing a Panthers t-shirt. "You're not a Tim! You're one of those boys from out of town, the one with the weird name and looks like Tim!"

"Pogue," the teen supplied, clearly amused.

"That's it!" Billy exclaimed, nodding drunkenly before stopping abruptly and looking accusingly at Pogue through narrowed eyes. "Why were you kissing my brother?"

"Caleb and the others are always saying what a great kisser I am," Pogue started explaining, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I wanted to see for myself, and this is the closest I could get to kissing myself. So I kissed him." He paused for a second, glancing over at Tim before turning back to Billy and licking his lips with a grin. "They were right. I'm a damn good kisser!"

And with that, Pogue sauntered past Billy and around the corner of the house, a huge grin on his face as he chuckled softly to himself.

Tim watched Pogue disappear around the house from his position still leaning against the house before slowly turning back to look at Billy, an uncertain look in his eyes.

Billy blinked at the spot Pogue had been in just seconds before, trying to process everything that had just happened. In the end he just shook his head and turned to meet his younger brother's gaze.

"Those boys are weird," he stated, his words still slurring slightly from the alcohol. "All of them are. All four of them are _together_ – which is weird by itself – and now one of them is kissing you, 'cause he wants to know what it would be like to kiss himself… Weird! Completely off their rockers!" He paused for a second, running his hand over his face before turning to go back inside. "I need another drink."

Tim slid down the side of the house until he was sitting on the ground, one leg stretched out straight and the other bent at the knee, and let his head fall back against the house with a dull _thud_.

"God, can my life _get _any more fucked up?" he muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I hope everyone liked it! The second story in the series will be up soon!**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
